Genetic counseling often brings individuals or couples together in an atmosphere where their religious and spiritual beliefs may be brought to the forefront. Whether the reason for referral is genetic testing, prenatal diagnosis or the continuing care of an affected individual, by the very nature of the topics discussed, clients will often be forced to examine their personal morals, ethics and values. It is during this examination that genetic counselors may encounter individuals' spiritual beliefs or religious convictions. This may be the case because to the vast majority of the general population, spirituality plays a prominent role in decision-making, coping and adaptation. However, very little is known about how genetic counselors respond both professionally and personally to this topic when it arises. This study aims to assess the current level of discussion about spirituality and religion included in sessions, genetic counselors' participation in the spiritual care of their clients and the factors that may influence this behavior. These objectives are being addressed using a questionnaire sent to all full members (N =1,674) of the National Society of Genetic Counselors. The applicability of previously established theories regarding the relationship between spirituality, religion and healthcare delivery will be examined through the use of the 1999 Gallup Poll questions on religion as well as, newly developed and open-ended questions that pertain directly to the field of genetic counseling and its intersection with these topics. The data collected will be primarily descriptive. However, statistical analysis will be performed to determine the association between the dependent (amount of discussion and participation) and independent variables (personal beliefs, graduate training, knowledge of various belief systems). Findings from this study will inform genetic counselors about both the current level of inclusion, their participation in spiritual care and the factors that may be influencing their decision to incorporate the topics of spirituality and religion into their sessions.